The admixture of a fluororesin powder, e.g., Teflon.TM. powder, into organic resins is an already known strategy for improving the physical properties of organic resins. For example, Japanese Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Patent Application Number Hei 9-286911 (286,911/1997) teaches the preparation of a highly impact-resistant polycarbonate resin composition by the addition of fibrillar polytetrafluoroethylene powder to polycarbonate resin. However, since fluororesin powders generally have low surface tensions, it has been quite difficult to achieve homogeneous dispersions of fluororesin powders in high surface tension organic resins. As a result, there has been desire for the appearance of a method for inducing the homogeneous dispersion of fluororesin powders in organic resins.
It is an object of this invention is to provide a polydiorganosiloxane dispersibility improver for fluororesin powders that has the ability to induce the uniform dispersion of fluororesin powders in organic resins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a organic resin modifier suitable for modifying the water and oil repellency of organic resin surfaces wherein the organic resin modifier comprises a blend of the polydiorganosiloxane dispersibility improver and fluororesin powder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide organic resin compositions that contain the dispersibility improver and as a consequence have the ability to form uniform and transparent coatings that have an excellent surface lubricity.